


play

by septembersnotes



Series: play [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, JUST, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Ring Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, bad boy Eren, but sometimes, hehe, it b like tht, punk rock! eren, so many kinks, will update as I go on - Freeform, ya hes an ass wb it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembersnotes/pseuds/septembersnotes
Summary: To think you would ever fuck Eren Yeager, the country’s infamous punk rock bad boy extraordinaire was like telling someone the sun is actually the color green.Possible, but somehow devastatingly hard to believe.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182839
Kudos: 38





	play

**Author's Note:**

> This fic actually has a prequel. Will share that if I fuck around and finish writing it.  
> This is going to be a series of filth with rockstar!eren, circled around loose plot I like to call the yeagersmut-verse.  
> Till then, enjoy the filth. 
> 
> Also, canon modern au metalhead eren listens to WAP (metal version), shoutout to my homie M for sharing this absolute gem with me that inspired this piece.  
> One more thing, here is the link for the sun being green: https://earthsky.org/space/ten-things-you-may-not-know-about-stars#:~:text=That%20being%20said%2C%20the%20sun,spectrum%20between%20blue%20and%20green.&text=In%20the%20sun's%20case%2C%20the,nanometers%2C%20a%20green%2Dblue.
> 
> Shit threw me into an existential crisis.

To think you would ever fuck Eren Yeager, the country’s infamous punk rock bad boy extraordinaire was like telling someone the sun is actually the color green.

Possible, but somehow devastatingly hard to believe.

But there he was, leather jacket long forgotten on the floor, on your bed, ignoring the party happening outside your room as he sucked on your neck, biting down hard, relishing in the moans that came out of you from under him as you tugged on his tattooed arm to do _something._

He groaned against your mouth as his phone rung, grabbing it out from his pocket, he spared a glance at the white screen before rolling his eyes and throwing it away to the corner of your bed. 

“Who was that?” You asked when Eren’s mouth returned to your neck, barely restraining a moan as he rolled his hips.  
“Manager.” He grumbled out.  
“Was it important?”  
“No.”

Eren’s phone rang again. 

You almost laughed as his green eyes flashed angrily towards his phone. As if to say _'the audacity of this bitch’_ nonverbally, he tried to kick it off the bed before you stopped him, placing a hand on his thigh.

“Answer it.”  
“But-“ He pouted like a petulant child, and you had half a mind to kiss him silly for looking so dangerously adorable.  
_“Eren.”_

Muttering a curse, he made towards his phone, keeping you steady in his lap as he answered the call.

“What.” He barked.  
“Where the fuck are you, dipshit?” A gruff male voice demanded.  
His eyes flickered to you momentarily, before smirking up as he slowly rolled his hips again. You stared at him in shock as he brought his index finger to his lip. 

_Not a word,_ he mouthed slyly.

“Did our good ol' manager Levi finally kick the bucket and left you in charge of me, J _Jean boy_? Or is there another reason for you to be calling me at such late hours?” He drawled the last sentence rather seductively as ‘Jean’ made a disgusted noise. 

Somehow, you wanted Eren to talk to you like that.

“Missing me so much? Sorry Jean, but you’re not really my-“  
“Literally eat shit and die, Yeager.”  
Eren chuckled, grabbing your shirt’s collar and bringing you close to his neck. 

_Suck._ He whispered.

“What was that?” Jean inquired as you nervously kissed Eren's tattooed neck, sucking hesitantly but being careful enough to not leave any marks, Eren tilted his head back slightly as he shut his eyes, slightly red on the cheeks from your ministrations. 

“I said you suck. Why did you call me?”  
“We need you at the studio, the final track needs rearranging. Plus, PR wants answers from you to spin a cover story for your little incident at the bar last week. Who the fuck smokes that much weed and does _that?_

"You make it sound like I ended the world." Eren chuckled, and you felt yourself heat up from pleasure.  
"But what kind of an asshole does that type of shit?"  
“A person with nothing to lose.”  
“Fuck off, you suicidal maniac.” Jean’s exasperated tone made it sound like Eren’s melodramatic spouts were an every-week thing.  
“Get here, otherwise TMZ’s gonna leak shit. Now.”  
“Uh-huh.” You looked down to see Eren, with his ink-black arm and neck tattoo, loose hair, and black nails, looking like a goddamn masterpiece as his eyebrows contorted in pleasure.

He was palming your chest now, feeling you up from the outside as he played with your erect nipples. Your mouth opened in pleasure, but as instructed, you willed yourself to stay quiet.  
Eren cupped your face, bringing his ringed fingers into your open mouth, your lips automatically shut around them as you picked up your pace, sucking his fingers while riding him. You were so close, you felt his breath hitch as he muttered for you to go faster, he was there as well.

“Yeager, _what_ was that noise?”  
“I’ll be there in thirty.” He husked out in response.  
_“Eren, are you fucking somebody-“_ he cut the call and threw his phone somewhere on the bed before Jean could finish his sentence, matching your hips’ pace as you felt his hands grip you so fucking tight you knew your waist was gonna bruise. 

Grabbing Eren's neck and burying your face in his cedar scented locks, you let out a low mewl as you felt your orgasm take over, ecstasy overtaking your senses, with your mind happily dissolving into pure carnal pleasure. Only a moment later, Eren jolted, grunting out a low _‘holy fucking shit.’_ as he seeped through his trousers, shuddering and panting and flush as he came under you. 

The world shifted its fucking axis, and you tried to remember the last time you came this hard. None of your past hookups gave you this unadulterated exhilaration, this was some shit you were going to remember for a long, long time.

_You wanted more._

Eren was limp under you as you slowly pulled yourself off from his lap, ignoring the way his arms reached out for you. His eyes were still shut as he gathered his breathing, opening them slightly, he looked at the mess on his trousers and let out a raspy laugh.

_“Jean boy’s in it for a traumatizing sight.”_

You quickly took notice of the problem and rushed to your closet. Throwing him a pair of black sweatpants as he inspected the garment.

“It’s gotta fit, it’s a men’s large.” You said, looking for another pair as precaution.  
He looked at you in confusion.

“You got a boyfriend?” Something flickered in his eyes as he queried. Was that..anger? His gaze turned momentarily cold.  
You shifted nervously on your feet.

“No. It’s for me.”  
Eren cocked his head, still holding the cloth in his hand, unimpressed with your answer.

“Are you sure?”

Aghast, and mildly offended at the thought of you cheating, you blurt out. “The men's section just has better lounge fits alright? They’re large, cheaper, and cozier. I love them so much, look!” You opened your closet’s door once again as a pile of men’s pajamas dropped out of the shelf, dear god, you had them in every goddamn color. 

“Go ahead. Judge me, I don’t care.” crossing your arms, you went to sit in front of him. 

“Lmao.” He said the texting slang out loud while wearing your sweats, and you marveled at his extensive vocabulary. this was a man who wrote a Grammy-nominated rock album.  
“You’re cute, and thank you. You saved _Jean boy_ from potential trauma today.” Eren inspected himself in your mirror, the pants fit him perfectly. He grabbed his phone and muttered another curse at the large amount notifications that greeted him.

“I have to go, beautiful.”  
“I know Eren.”  
“Are you going to rejoin the party?”  
“Nah, I think Hitch didn’t even notice me leaving. M’gonna crash.” Your flatmate was better at handling wild party people anyways.

“When do I see you again.” under that disarming smile and calm tone was not an inquiry, rather a demand.  
_Whenever you want._  
“I’m swamped till next month, I have work.” You weren’t going to be easy, you know of Eren and his track record, you were not going to be one of those hookups he could call anytime. 

Eren tutted, and against your own will, you felt heat pool in again at such a simple act of his.  
“Wrong answer, sweetheart.”  
“Eren, I don’t have time-“ you tried to argue, but he was having none of that as he grabbed your hands and brought his lips to your red ears, nipping them slightly as he whispered harshly.  
“Make time.” 

“You want me just as much as I want you.” He looked down at your damp underwear, as if to prove a point, his gaze returned to you in mock concern.

“Look at how you cry for me.” He trailed his fingers down your thighs, where the remains of your dripping heat cooled, as if he was admiring a painting.

“Aren’t I terrible?”

“The absolute worst.” You shot back out of reflex.

He smirked as he got up, grabbing his keys, “I’m making things easier for both of us. We’ll do this again.” Eren threw a peace sign over his shoulder, his rings glinted in the ambient lighting, before he headed towards the back door. 

“See you Sunday. My place. 7 pm, and if you play real nice, I might share takeout.” His voice had a lilt of amusement as your room’s door shut itself. 

_What the fuck did you get yourself into?_


End file.
